Labonair Family
The Labonair Family is a family featured in Season One of The Hollow and a royal bloodline of werewolves that has been referred to as having existed since the beginning of the werewolf species. The family once lived in The French Quarter of Los Angeles, and it has links to both the Original Family through Elizabeth and Chazarrae Chamberlain The family line is distinguished by a birthmark of a crescent moon that appears on the right shoulder of those who share in its bloodline. History Eventually Charlie gave birth to her daughter and son, in St. Anne's Church, where she was being held prisoner by the French Quarter Coven, who sought to sacrifice Charlie and Elizabeth for more power and to satisfy an unknown witch's decree. Family Members * Charlie's Father and Charlie's Mother: These werewolves were leaders of the Crescent Wolf Pack and led Los Angeles in early 1990's. They personally knew Christopher Chamberlain as an acquaintance, who returned the favor by saving their infant daughter's life after they were killed. * Charlie Marshall: (born Andrea Labonair): Charlie/Andréa was born into the Labonair family on June 6th, , but was abandoned by her family when she was a baby. She was adopted by a human family as an infant and had no idea about her werewolf heritage until she accidentally got into a drunken boating accident when she was 13, which resulted in the inadvertent death of one of her friends at her hands, triggering her werewolf curse. Upon her first transformation as a werewolf, during which time she shifted in the middle of her parents' house, her adoptive parents kicked her out of the house and Charlie began living on her own. While drifting from place to place, she became obsessed with finding her biological parents' identities. She eventually met the Original hybrid Dominic Chamberlain, with whom she had a brief affair while she was trying to find out information about her family. After she became pregnant with Dominic's child, she moved into the Chamberlain home with Dominic and his brother Carson and sought out more information about her lineage. After she gave birth to her tribrid daughter, she was killed by the Los Angeles witch coven and subsequently turned into a hybrid due to the presence of Elizabeth's blood in her system. * Elizabeth Chamberlain: Elizabeth is the tribrid (werewolf, vampire and witch) daughter of Dominic and Charlie. Her mother fell pregnant with her during a one-night-stand with Dominic Chamberlain in Anaheim and discovered her pregnancy after her coming in Los Angeles * Chazarrae Chamberlain: Chazarrae is the tribrid (werewolf, vampire and witch) son of Dominic and Charlie. His mother fell pregnant with him during a one-night-stand with Dominic Chamberlain, in Anaheim and discovered her pregnancy after coming to Los Angles Other Members *'Marcus Bertrand' - (June 6, 1834-?) *'Laura Landry' - (February 24, 1836-?) *'Matthew Landry '- (December 13, 1839-?) *'Amanda Landry' - (August 7, 1841-?) *'Courtney Prejean' - (June 11, 1846-?) *'Zachary Prejean' - (November 16, 1856-?) *'Frank Prejean' - (September 24, 1858-?) *'Thomas Vincent' - (March 3, 1861-?) *'Jameson Vincent' - (June 19, 1863-?) *'John Proudfoot' - (October 3, 1866-?) *'Natalie Proudfoot' - (June 6, 1886-?) *'Elias Proudfoot' - (February 24, 1889-?) *'Kyle Solafer' - (December 13, 1903-?) *'Melinda Solafer' - (August 6, 1906-?) *'Nicole Solafer' - (June 11, 1908-?) *'Brian Solafer' - (August 16, 1932-?) *'William Unger' -(January 21, 1936-?) *'Landon Unger' -(March 14, 1938-?) *'Kimberly Unger' - (May 4, 1940-?) *'James Strauss' - (September 12, 1945-?) *'Brooke Strauss' - (December 16, 1968-?) *'Murray Strauss '- (March 3, 1972-?) *'Victoria Labonair' - (July 19, 1975-?) *'Cyrus Labonair' - (November 1, 1978-?) *'Louis Labonair' - (December 6, 1987-?) *'Calvin Labonair' - (March 3, 1988-?) *'Holly Labonair' - (July 19, 1984-?) *'Craig Labonair' - (November 1, 1986-?) Relatives Through Elizabeth Chamberlain *'Dominic Chamberlain:' Chazarrae and Elizabeth's father, he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal/supernatural being. His paternal werewolf bloodline came in Los Angeles, to see by themselves Charlie's miraculous pregnancy. *'Ansel:' Chazarrae and Elizabeth's maternal grandfather, he was a werewolf chief, who lived in the New World (otherwise known as North America, specifically what is now modern-day Los Angeles, California, USA) in the 10th century. *'Christopher Chamberlain:' Chazarrae and Elizabeth's Biological grandfather, he his the Original Witch. *'Thomas Chamberlain:' Chazarrae and Elizabeth's Paternal Uncle *'Malachai Chamberlain: '''Chazarrae and Elizabeth's step-father due to his marriage with Charlie Marshall. Family Tree This is The Labonair Family Tree contains all known members of this family. | ER |-|-|v|-|-| EB | ER=Charlie's Mother †| EB=Charlie's Father †}} ; color: ;| | | | | |!}} ; | | | | | |!}} ; | KM |v| ERB |-|JK| ERB= Andrea Labonair | KM= Dominic Chamberlain|JK= Malachai Chamberlain }} ; | | | |!}} | | | HM | HM= Elizabeth Chamberlain}} ; | | | |!}} | | | HM | HM= Chazarrae Chamberlain}} :''Note: This family tree is unfinished. Surname *'Labonair' may be derived from Bonaire. This interesting name has a number of possible origins, each with its own distinct derivation. Firstly, the surname may be of Old French origin, derived from the Old French term "bonnaire", from the phrase "de bon(ne) aire", meaning "of good bearing or appearance", and adopted into Middle English as "boner(e), bonour", gentle, courteous, handsome, thence used as a nickname for someone thought to embody these qualities. *The surname from this source is found particularly in England and Scotland; one Thomas Boner was the first of the name to be recorded in Scotland as a charter witness in Aberdeen in 1281. Secondly, Bonner may be an Irish (County Donegal) translation of the Gaelic "O'Cnaimhsighe", descendant of Cnaimhseach, a byname meaning "Midwife". Finally, the surname may be of Welsh origin, as an Anglicized form of the patronymic "ab Ynyr", son of Ynyr, a personal name derived from the Latin "Honorius", Honoured. Trivia *The Chamberlain family is related to the Labonair family through Elizabeth Chamberlain. *Those who are left of the family live in the Bayou, away from the vampires in Los Angeles, except for Charlie, who lives in the French Quarter with the Chamberlain family.